Grady With A Mel
by LittleSisterFromDownTheHall
Summary: The cast of So Random! attempts to get Grady and Mel together. Will they succeed?   My first story! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own SWAC, just like my sister doesn't own KND.  
**

**

* * *

Grady With a Mel**

Setting: Prop House

* * *

"Hey you guys, want to go to The Patio?" Tawni says.

"Aw come on Tawni, you just want to hear me speak like a Scotsman again in front of Mel." Grady says.

"Actually I just wanted to get a low-fat frapachino soy latte with extra foam."

"Why don't you go to Sun-bucks? Its right across the street." Nico asked.

"Because sun bucks is expensive. And it puts bucks as in my bucks so I lose a lot of bucks. Duh!"

Sonny walked in with a smile on her face.

"Grady… I know someone who likes you." Said Sonny.

"Is it Mel? And um does she hate aqua man?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm in love with her."

"Yeah you two are perfect for each other. Oh and you guys are right, we should do the revenge sketch on Chad. Maybe we could do another Mackenzie Stalls staring Chad Dylan Pooper, do a Hawaiian sketch, I know. Check it out girls with dolphin boy as the new employee." Sonny suggested.

"Yeah I think that's very cool Sonny. But right now let's just go to The Patio." Nico said.

"Does this mean I have to talk to Mel?" Grady asked.

"No Grady, it's her day off." Zora said coming out of the mummy tomb.

"ZORA! Grady is very fragile and sensitive." Sonny said.

"Sorry Grady, I just didn't get any sleep last night."

"Well that explains why your hair is a mess." Tawni said.

"Ok do you guys want to go to The Patio or fix my hair then go to The Patio?" Zora asked. Tawni, Sonny, Grady, and Nico all shouted, "Fix your hair Zora!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**

* * *

Hey. this is my first story, so no flames please. Thank you and have a better day. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grady with a Mel ch.2 Ordering for a date**

**Setting: the patio**

* * *

During that same day, they go to the patio.

"Hi I'm M-Me-Mel" Mel said when she saw Grady.

"Well I'll have a non-fat mocha late with extra foam" Tawni said eagerly wanting her coffee more than a balloon needs air.

"Do you sell double bacon cheese burgers?" Nico asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that now we have bacon burgers."

"But double bacon burgers right?"

"No problem!"

"Um WAIT ... do you sell tacos?" Zora asked.

"No, sorry Zora." Mel said in a little disappointment.

"Darn it, um I'll have a Chicken Caesar Salad with Italian dressing on the side please." Zora said.

"Zora I didn't know you liked salads?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, well you see my mom's making me go on a stupid diet with her all because she's one pound over weight."

"Well it doesn't mean you have to go on a diet. You're already thin enough, you know I shoul-"

"Hey Sonny what are you getting?" Zora asked trying to get out of the conversation.

"Oh right I'll have a vanilla frappe-chino please." Sonny said.

"Okay I have one vanilla frappe, one chicken with Italian, one double bacon, and one non-fat mocha extra foam, um Grady what would you like?"

"Well um I would like to g-g-go on a d-da-date with you tonight at six." he said shyly

"Great um I like to do six to because seven is so original, so pick me up at six?"

"Six it is."

"Mel would you get me a coke … diet coke to go with my salad?" Zora asked.

"Um, ok. So I have one vanilla frappe, one chicken with Italian, one double bacon, one non-fat mocha extra foam, and one date at six."

"Um, Mel just so you know the date is at the movies and we're going to see the new movie "Eat, Pray, and Watch Aqua Man Explode"."

"Cool I've always wanted to see that." She said eagerly. Then she left to get every ones food.

"Hey Nico," Grady stared to ask, "Um can I have half of your burger because all I ordered was a date with Mel?"

"Sure. That's what best friends do" Nico said to his best buddy.

* * *

**Hey. Sorry guys I haven't been posting lately. I've had a lot of school work I've had to do. I have this social studies teacher teacher and I want to do well in her class., also my sister is being really mean to me lately, rachpop15 just so you know. LittleSisterFromDownTheHall is me and a person u dont wanna mess wit ;P  
**

**LittleSisterFromDownTheHall**


	3. Chapter 3

Grady with a Mel

Cp.3: how do we do this

Setting: still the Patio

While still at the patio eating their food after a very long day…

CHAD!

Yes it's C.D.C. showing up for entertaining on a late Friday night wanting to sing his heart out to Sonny M.

(f.y.i song time)

" _I'm used to being on my own_

_Keeping my heart shut down_

_If I don't go there I wont get hurt_

_What the pretty girl sayed_

_If your never ever gonna get hurt again_

_Are you ever gonna fell another thing my friend_

_And I like the way she talks._

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spines my world around _

_And my hea-hea-hea-hearts good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this ?_

_Cause I belive your worthy_

_How do we do this ?_

_Whats it take and is it gonna break me down_

_I found that nothing cant come from nothing_

_So you better come around _

_Im down_

_How so we do this?_

_So tell me that your ready cause things are getting heavy_

_And I don't wannna fall apart _

_Spending time with you is all I wanna do_

_You know its scary giving up your heart._

_But you give me that something_

_Been wating so long_

_And I make you smile_

_That's why I wrote this song_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world around_

_And my hea-hea-hea-hearts good for one more kick_

_So how do we do this? _

_I belive your worthy_

_How do we do this?_

_And is it gonna break me down_

_I found that nothing cant come from nothing_

_So you better come around_

_Im down _

_how do we do this?_

_Il risk it _

_What is it gonna take ,_

_And is gonna break me down _

_I found that nothing cant come from nothing_

_So you better come around_

_Im down _

_How do we do this?"_

As Chad gets off stage, he runs straight to Sonny.

"Oh my gosh Chad, you would sing a song to tell me that your sorry?"

"Sonny I want you back more than anything!"

"Chad, you know the saying shame once on you shame twice on me. It means that if you hurt me once its on you, if I take you back, shame is on me because you hurt me again and I would be stupid to take you back."

"Sonny I don't want to lose you like the whole Channy thing!"

"I want to fallow my heart but its saying yes and no."

"Okay. Sonny I-"

* * *

**Shocker, I was thinking of this a lot. I wrote this the day after I went to go and see Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, and as soon as I got back from the movies, I started writing. The movie was hilarious by the way. If you're wondering if I talk to my sister (Rachpop15), the answer is not much.**


End file.
